Ilkan
by Mary-Keyla
Summary: Ceci est une histoire sans rapport avec Harry Potter ça change ! . Le monde, les décors, les personnages et tout ce qui va avec a été inventé par Keyla. Toute ressemblance avec un autre livre, un personnage... est fortuite. ToutlafauteàKeyla!


Je me souviendrais à tout jamais de cette journée....Le jour où Elis, la belle elfe guerrière, est morte dans sa soif de vengeance.

Elis...

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime....

Je... l'aimais ?

Son entreprise était folle. Vouée à l'échec. Et pourtant...

Pour venger son frère, Elis avait rassemblé en moins d'un mois la quasi totalité des ennemis de ses ennemis. Elle les avait unifiés, en avait fait une armée, un seul corps. Un corps puissant et avide de sang.

Les anges noirs.... Le seul nom fait frémir. Surpuissants, immoraux, cruels, adorant la mort comme d'autres adore Maëlis, le déesse de la forêt. Des démons.

L'opération Skaïla.

Notre cri de guerre, et aussi celui du coeur. De l'ironie en dosette. Skaïla, c'est la mort dans leur language. Sauf que d'habitude, il ne s'agit pas de LEUR mort.

Nous allions les détruire. Les éradiquer. Le cycle de reproduction d'un ange noir est très lent, et la perte d'un individu met en danger toute l'espèce.

Je me souviendrais à tout jamais de cette journée. Du sang noir de nos ennemis, souillant les perles rouges de vie de nos alliés. Je me souviens avec une netteté déconcertante de chaque cadavre, de chaque plaie. Et surtout, je me souviens d'Elis. De son corp piétiné, écrasé, à peine indentifiable. Mais moi, je l'aurais reconnue, même à des kilomètres. Je me serais précipité vers elle. Et j'aurais pleuré. Toutes les larmes de mon corps.

On ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion. Avec les démons, tu tues ou tu crèves. Les larmes n'ont pas leur place sur un champ de bataille.

Leur colonie contenait une quinzaine d'ange. Nous en avons tué dix, perdus cent, capturés cinq. Trois hommes, une femme et son enfant. Nous nous les réservions. La vengeance se doit d'être lente, elle ne s'achève pas en une seule bataille. C'est un plat à manger froid, composé de la chair et arrosé du sang de nos ennemis.

Nous avons d'abord tué les trois hommes. Lentement, en leur laissant le temps d'apprécier chaque entaille, chaque os brisé, chaque humiliation. Ce jour-là, ils goutèrent au fruit amer de notre haine.

A l'unanimité, nous décidâmes de laisser partir la femme afin qu'elle témoigne de leur défaite devant son peuple. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un les remettent à leur place.

-Nous prenons ton fils, annonçais-je en m'avançant vers elle, afin que ton peuple se souvienne de la saveur de notre vengeance. De l'enfant perdu.

-Ton fils. Au singulier, fît-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle avait un léger sourire en coin. Du bout de la langue, elle happa une goutte de sang noir qui dégoulinait le long de sa joue.

-Si vous n'en voulez qu'un, je vous donne volontiers l'autre.

-Un autre ? m'étonnais-je.

Je me repris vite, et enchainais d'une voix plus dure :

-Où se trouve-t-il ?

-Sûrement quelque part sous les décombres. Je n'allais pas m'emcombrer d'un skenor dans son genre.

Un skenor... Un bâtard ?

-Allez voir, ordonnais-je à quelques soldats.

Ils obéirent, et me ramenèrent, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le corps d'un bébé, à peine vivant. Je sursautais. Un skenor... C'était donc ça qu'elle avait voulu dire.

-C'est lui ? l'interrogeais-je, bien que je fus déjà certain de la réponse.

-En effet.

-Bien. Nous allons donc vous laisser le choix. Lequel prenons-nous ?

-Quelle est l'utilité de poser une question dont vous connaissez déjà la réponse ? Skenor, evidemment !

-Emmenez l'enfant, fis-je d'un ton impératif.

Ensuite... Nous avons libéré la femme et son enfant afin qu'ils aillent annoncer la mort de leurs compagnons au reste de l'espèce.

Je me couchai tôt ce soir-là. Elis, Skenor, le sang noir.... C'en était trop.

De l'exterieur me parvenaient les rires et les cris de joie des soldats fêtant leur victoire sur les restes de leurs adversaires. Dans l'obscurité de ma tente, je me permis quelques larmes.

Elis...

Elis...

Je t'aime, Elis...

Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de lui dire ça pendant qu'elle était encore en vie... J'eu un sourire humide. Jamais, JAMAIS je n'aurais osé dire ça à l'elfe guerrière. Bien trop sauvage, bien trop farouche, et tout aussi implacable que les démons que nous venions de combattre.

Dehors, quelqu'un éclata d'un rire gras tandisqu'un cri enfantin me transperçais les oreilles. Le mioche faisait les frais de la cruauté de ses semblables.

Skenor...

Comment une mère pouvait-elle nommer son enfant ainsi ? Et l'abandonner comme cette femme l'avait fait ? Juste sous le prétexte qu'il était un peu moins noir qu'elle...

...

Beaucoup moins noir.

Leïk, elfe de la forêt, sous-lieutenant de l'opération Skaïla.

Un mois plus tard, tout les participant à l'opération Skaïla étaient morts.


End file.
